The Angel and the Demon
by miko822
Summary: Kahoko is engaged to Len, yet she is not happy. Azuma is same as usual and likes to tease Kahoko. After breaking the engagement with Len, what will happen to them?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

Nami and Shoko was waiting outside a house.

"She really takes a long time." stated Nami. Shoko laughed. "Well, I totally understand that girls need a little more time to dress up," said Nami. "But Fuyuumi-chan, is it all right for you to come with us?"

"Yes," replied Shoko. "The twins has school today, so I was able to leave the house."

"So how are the twins?" asked Nami.

"They are fine, thank you for caring." replied Shoko.

"They are so cute, aren't they?"

"You can have one yourself."

"Nah, I've already committed to be single."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Kahoko, coming out from the house.

"You are very slow, do you realize that?" asked Nami.

"Sorry," replied Kahoko. "Let's go now!" They left as Kahoko pushed Nami.

* * *

They talked as they walked by the roadside.

"By the way, didn't Tsukimori come with you?" asked Nami.

"No," replied Kahoko. "He said he was busy."

"What's more important than his own marriage?" asked Nami. "Ever since he put that ring onto your finger, he's been putting you aside!"

Kahoko looked at her ring. "Come on, Amou-san," said Kahoko. "I'm sure he's busy with his work, that's all."

Azuma was sitting in his limousine when he saw the girls.

"Stop the car." he said to the driver. When the car stopped, he opened the car window.

"Do you guys need a ride?" he asked.

"Yunoki-senpai?" said Kahoko. "N-No, we 're fi-"

"Yes," Nami interrupted. "We'll be grateful if you can give some ideas for Hino-chan's wedding."

"Sure, why not." replied Azuma.

* * *

They went to a bridal shoppe. A man in suit greeted them.

"Good day, Yunoki-san," said the man. "Is that your bride?"

Azuma chuckled and replied, "Oh no, she is a friend of mine."

"Um...I'm Hino Kahoko." said Kahoko.

"Ah yes, the Hino/Tsukimori wedding." said the man. "Just a minute."

* * *

They were in Azuma's limousine.

"Thank you, or else we won't be able to make decisions." said Nami.

"You're welcome," replied Azuma. "But the bride doesn't seem happy about it." Kahoko was looking outside the window, looking grumpy.

"Oh no, I'm very grateful for your help." said Kahoko. Then she mumbled, "I'll be happier if you didn't come." Azuma smiled.

* * *

Kahoko went to her room. Her phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kahoko," It was Len. "How was it?"

"Everything has been taken care of," replied Kahoko. "So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Alright then," said Len. "It's getting late, you should go to bed."

"Okay, good night." said Kahoko. She hung up the phone. Kahoko smiled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, that is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Shoko is married to Keiichi and have twins, Nami has a job as a news reporter and Kahoko is engaged to Len. Please rate and review.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

Len was passing by a building, driving his car. There was a big commotion going on. He parked his car in a parking lot.

_They are here again, eh? _thought Len. Then he noticed a news reporter was being pushed by the crowd and fell. He quickly got out of the car to help her.

"Thank you." said the reporter.

"You're welcome." replied Len.

"I'm Itou Eri." said the reporter. "You are the famous lawyer, Tsukimori Len, right? I've made a report about you. I'm one of your fans."

"Uh, thank you?"

"I have to go now, bye." said Eri. "We'll meet again, right?"

"Yes, of course." Len watched as her as the young reporter left.

* * *

Kahoko was trying on the wedding gown.

"What do you think?" asked Kahoko.

"Not bad." commented Nao.

"You are so beautiful, Kaho-chan!" exclaimed Mio. Mio and Nao were Kahoko's best friend since high school.

"By this way, isn't Tsukimori-kun coming?" asked Nao.

"No," replied Kahoko. "He said he was busy."

"I don't get it," said Nao. "Isn't marriage a matter of two people?"

"Nao," said Mio. "Maybe Tsukimori-kun really is busy, after he is a very famous lawyer.

"Mio is right." said Kahoko.

"Anyway you should watch over him more." said Nao.

* * *

Kahoko knocked on a door in someone's house. Len's mother opened the door.

"Oh? Isn't that Kahoko?" said Misa. "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you, Misa-san." said Kahoko.

"You should call me Okaasan." said Misa.

"Okaasan." Kahoko said the word out.

"Tea?" asked Misa.

"Uh...sure." replied Kahoko. Misa disappeared to the kitchen. Then she appeared with two teacups and a teapot on a serving plate.

"Isn't Len with you?" asked Misa, pouring tea into the teacups.

"No." replied Kahoko.

"I'll scold him when he gets back." said Misa.

"Don't!" exclaimed Kahoko. "He's busy with his work, and I don't want to give pressure on him."

Misa smiled. "Kahoko," said Misa, touching Kahoko's face. "I know that you wanted to spend more time with Len, isn't that right?"

"Yes but," said Kahoko. "I don't want to bother him or anything."

"Kahoko..."

"It's getting late," said Kahoko. "I've got to go now." She took her bag and left.

"Poor girl..." said Misa.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Third chapter, done! I hope you enjoy it. Please rate and review. Next chapter is about Kahoko and Azuma going to an amusement park.


	3. That Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

Kahoko was just awoke from her sleep.

//Flashback//

"You ARE amusing."

//End of Flashback//

_That guy hasn't changed a bit, even after 10 years!_ thought Kahoko.

"Kaho, your friends are looking for you!" called her mother.

_I totally forgot about it!_ thought Kahoko, as she got up quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Kahoko, running down from the stairs.

"It's okay, Kahoko," said Nao. "We have plenty of time."

"Let's go now." said Nami.

* * *

The girls were walking on the streets, lots of shopping bags.

"How about we go to that boutique next?" asked Nami, pointing to a boutique.

"Another one?" asked Kahoko. "We bought tons already."

"Hey, isn't that Tsukimori-kun?" asked Mio. Len was across the street with Eri.

"Yeah, it is him." said Nami.

"Who's that woman with him?" asked Nao.

"I know! She is one of my colleagues, Hiragawa Eri." replied Nami.

"You mean the news reporter?" asked Mio.

"They seemed close." said Nao.

"They are probably just friends, that's all," said Kahoko. "Let's go." She pushed Nao and Mio to walk. Nami looked at Len and Eri.

_There's something not right._ thought Nami.

* * *

Kahoko arrived at her house.

_Who is that woman?_ thought Kahoko. _They seemed...really close._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Okay, finally done! I hope you enjoy it. Len is starting to two-timing.(Sorry fans of Len's) Please rate and review.


	4. A Day in the Amusement Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

Keiichi just came home from work.

_I think they all went to bed already._ thought Keiichi. Then he passed by the dining room and saw Shoko, sitting in front of the dining table, sleeping.

"Shoko." called Keiichi, shaking her gently. She woke up.

"Keiichi?" said Shoko. "I must have fallen asleep. I've left some leftovers for you. Let me heat it up." Shoko stood up from the chair and went to the kitchen. On her way there, she fainted.

"Shoko!" Keiichi called out.

* * *

Kahoko, Len, Keiichi and Shoko gathered in the couple's room. Shoko was sitting on the bed, with Keiichi holding her hand.

"I'm fine, really, there's no need for you to come." said Shoko.

"But when we heard you fainted, we were worried." said Kahoko.

"Thank you for worrying me," said Shoko. "Oh no!"

"What is the matter?" asked Kahoko.

"I've promised the twins I'll bring them to the amusement park tomorrow." replied Shoko.

"You can't get down of the bed." said Keiichi.

"It's okay, I'll take them." said Kahoko.

"I can't go with you, I have a meeting tomorrow." said Len.

"It's okay, I can go by myself." said Kahoko.

"Thank you, Kaho-senpai." said Shoko.

* * *

Kahoko came down from a bus, along with Ryuu and Rin.

"Be careful." she said as she pulled the twins down the bus.

"Isn't that Uncle Azuma?" asked Rin. Kahoko turned her head like a machine. Azuma was coming out from his limousine.

"Uncle Azuma!" Both the twins called.

"N-N-N-No!" Kahoko tried to stop them, but it was too late.

"Rin-chan, Ryuu-kun, are you going to the amusement park too?"

"Yes..." replied Kahoko, in a very weak voice.

"Yes!" replied the twins cheerfully.

"Then why don't you come with me?" asked Azuma. "I'm heading there too."

"Can we go with him?" asked Ryuu.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Rin. Kahoko laughed nervously.

They went to the merry-go-round. The twins sat in a carriage, meanwhile Kahoko and Azuma sat on a horse respectively.

"So why are you here?" asked Kahoko.

"The famous dolphin in the water park is not feeling well," replied Azuma. "So they asked me to come over to play the flute for it."

"I see." said Kahoko.

"Would you like to come?" asked Azuma.

"We want to!" replied the twins, popping their heads out of the carriage.

_Why are the twins kept answering questions for me!?_ sighed Kahoko.

* * *

They arrived at the water park. Kahoko and the twins had found a place to sit. A staff greeted Azuma.

"Yunoki-san, thank you for coming." said the staff.

"My pleasure," replied Azuma. "I don't know if my playing will work though."

"Just do your best." said the staff, and left. Azuma took out his flute and started playing Drigo's "Serenade".

_The music...is so pe_aceful. thought Kahoko. After a while, the dolphin jumped.

"Look, Aunt Kaho! It jumped!" exclaimed Rin.

_Somehow, the feeling I'm having now...is the same as that day...When Len played the violin at the oceanic park. _thought Kahoko.

"Aunt Kaho, I want some ice-cream!" cried Rin.

"Yeah, me too." said Ryuu.

"Alright then, we'll go and buy." said Kahoko.

"We want to buy ourselves." said Ryuu.

"Alright," said Kahoko, handing Ryuu some money. "Be careful, okay?" The twins nodded and ran to the ice-cream stalls.

"You are like a part-time mom." commented Azuma.

"It can't be helped, right?" asked Kahoko.

"I guess you are right," said Azuma. Then he whispered to her ear, "You ARE amusing."

_Not that again?_ thought Kahoko.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, how do you like it? Please rate and review. I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

**

Kahoko saw Len. He was walking ahead of her.

"Len!" she called out. "Len, wait! Come back! Len!" She held her hand out but could not reach him.

"Len!" Kahoko called out and woke up. Then she lied back on her bed again. _It was a dream._ Kahoko thought.

* * *

Kahoko went to the dining room. Her father and her siblings was having their breakfast.

"Good morning, Kaho." greeted her mother, coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning." replied Kahoko, in a very gloom and tired voice.

"Are you alright?" asked her sister.

"Yes, of course," replied Kahoko. "I didn't get much sleep yesterday, that's all."

Her family looked at each other.

* * *

Kahoko was walking by the roadside. Azuma's limo was coming. He noticed her.

"Kahoko?" Azuma said to himself. He opened the window and called her. "Kahoko!" But there's no response. "Kahoko!" he called again.

"Huh? Oh it's you." said Kahoko, in a gloom voice.

_'Oh it's you'? Usually she would freaked out when she saw me. _thought Azuma.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Azuma. "I can give you a lift."

"I'm fine by walking." replied Kahoko

_Kahoko... _thought Azuma.

* * *

At night, Kahoko was still walking. Suddenly a man rushed to grab her bag. But she didn't let it go.

"Give me back!" cried Kahoko. Then the man pushed her to the pole. She knocked her head and fainted. Before she closed her eyes, she can see a figure coming to her.

Kahoko opened her eyes. She was in a totally different place.

"You are finally awake!" exclaimed a nurse by her side.

"W-Where am I?" asked Kahoko, in a very weak voice.

"In the hospital," replied the nurse. "That young man over there brought you here." she said while pointing at the sleeping Azuma.

"Yunoki-senpai?" said Kahoko.

"I shall inform the doctor that you are awake." said the nurse, and left the room. Azuma's eyes were starting to open, so Kahoko pretended to sleep. Azuma came to her bed.

"You looked so lovely when you are sleeping," said Azuma. "Kahoko."

_What is he saying!?_ thought Kahoko. Then Azuma started to put his lips onto hers.

_What!?_ thought Kahoko, trying not to open her eyes. Azuma then left the room, taking his coat. Kahoko got up and said to herself, "What was that...just now?"

* * *

In Shoko's house, in the living room, Kahoko's friends gathered with her.

"Kaho-senpai, are you alright?" asked Shoko. "I heard you were mugged."

"I'm fine, thank you, Fuyuumi-chan." replied Kahoko.

"Hino-chan," said Nami seriously. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Amou-san?" asked Kahoko.

Nami took out a few pictures and put them on the table. Inside the picture, there was Len and Eri hugging and kissing. Kahoko's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Hino-chan." said Nami.

"I don't want to hear it!" cried Kahoko. "It's not true...It can't be..." As she spoke, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hino-chan, please," said Nami.

"It's not true!" cried Kahoko. Then she ran outside the house.

"Hino-chan!" Nami called out.

"Kaho-senpai!" Shoko called at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finished! I hope you enjoy it. I don't hate Len, but I prefer Hinoki more than LenXKaho. Please rate and review. I appreciate it.


	6. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

**

* * *

**

Recap: Kahoko ran outside of Shoko's house, after knowing Len and Eri's affair.

Kahoko ran. She didn't care how far she ran. She just wanted to run. Soon it was raining. Water splashed. Her shoes were wet, her feet were wet. But she kept on running. She then ran into someone. Kahoko looked up and it was Azuma. Then she cried as much as she could on Azuma's chest.

Kahoko woke up. She found herself in a large bedroom.

_Oh yeah, that time..._ thought Kahoko, recollecting the incident. She got down of the bed, wearing an oversize shirt, and went to the living room. Azuma was sleeping on the couch. She came to him and looked at him.

_You can't see his split personality while he's sleeping._ thought Kahoko. _He looks so peaceful._

"What are you doing?" asked Azuma, closing his eyes.

"N-N-Nothing." replied Kahoko nervously.

"It's morning already?" said Azuma, opening his eyes. "Go change your clothes. I'll send you home."

* * *

Kahoko arrived home. Her mother came, looking worried.

"Where on earth have you been going?" asked her mother, hugging Kahoko.

"Okaasan..." said Kahoko. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said her mother. "As long you are back."

"Okaasan," said Kahoko. "I'm a bit hungry right now."

"I'll cook right away." said her mother, and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Kaho," said her brother. "You had us all worried."

"I'm sorry, Oniichan." said Kahoko. Her brother smiled, and petted her.

"You idiot!" scolded her sister, hugging Kahoko. "What should I do if you are gone?"

"O-Oneechan...I-I can't breathe." said Kahoko, choking.

* * *

Kahoko went to Len's house. She went straight to Len's personal office. She threw the pictures Nami took on his desk.

"Kaho-"

"Don't 'Kahoko' me," said Kahoko. "Explain these."

"It was a mistake," said Len. "Forgive me Kahoko. I promise I won't see her again."

"Promise is not enough." said Kahoko. Then she took Len's phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Len. Kahoko erased Eri's contact number.

"Excuse me." said Kahoko, and left the room. Misa watched her leaving.

* * *

"What!?" cried Nami. "You let him go?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" asked Kahoko.

"Yes, but-" said Nao.

"Nao, do you really want Kaho-chan to break up?" asked Mio.

"Come on Mio, you know I didn't mean that." said Nao.

"I've made up my mind, and no one's gonna change my mind." said Kahoko, leaving the room.

"Kaho-chan..." said Mio.

"I guess we can't help." said Nami.

"Amou-san..." said Nao.

"This is their problem," said Nami. "They should solve it themselves."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please rate and review. Also, please stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm putting Kaji Aoi in. Thank you for reading.


	7. The Broken Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

**

* * *

**

Len was waiting in his car. Then his friend since high school, or should I say rival, Kaji Aoi, got into his car.

"Long time no see." said Aoi.

"Yeah," said Len. "Long time no see."

"So how's Kahoko?" asked Aoi.

"Since when do you call her 'Kahoko'?" asked Len.

"And since when do you care what people call her?" asked Aoi back.

"Not very good." replied Len.

"What happened?" asked Aoi.

"I'll tell you on the way." replied Len.

They arrived at a street, full with pubs and bars.

"Remind me why we are here again?" asked Len.

"I wanted to have some fun after such a long trip." replied Aoi.

"Then go have it yourself." said Len. Then he noticed Eri, who was drunk very badly.

"Eri..." said Len.

"Don't tell me she's-" Eri vomited. Len wanted to go there, but Aoi stopped. "Are you trying to ruin your relationship with Kahoko again?" he asked.

"No, I am not." replied Len, stopped struggling.

* * *

Len was working in his firm. Someone knocked his office's door.

"Come in." he said. A man in suit came in.

"This is the information you want." said the man, handing Len a document.

"Thank you, you may go now." said Len.

Len went to the same street again. He came out from a pub and saw Eri was drunk again. She vomitted. Len rushed to her.

"Come on." said Len, pulling Eri.

"Oh, it's you," said Eri. "I don't want to see you. Go away."

"I'll take home." said Len.

"I said I don't want to see you." said Eri. But Len took Eri with him anyway.

* * *

In her bedroom, Len put Eri on her bed. He went to the washroom and came out with a wet towel in his hand. He put the towel on Eri's forehead.

"Len-kun..." said Eri drowsily. "I love you. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Don't leave me..."

"I won't." said Len, holding Eri's hand.

* * *

In a certain highway, Len and Aoi was standing outside Len's car.

"How nice of you to invite me." said Aoi.

"Aoi," said Len. "I think I did something wrong."

"Don't tell me-" said Aoi, then he sighed. "Who do you really love?"

"Kahoko, of course!" replied Len.

"If you really love her, you should tell her," said Aoi. "She deserves to know."

* * *

Kahoko was packing Len's house. Len just came home.

"Oh, Len," said Kahoko. "Hanging out with Kaji-kun again?"

"Kahoko," said Len solemnly. "I'm sorry." Kahoko stopped her work. "I couldn't resist it. I-" Kahoko slapped him on the face.

"How could you do this to me?" asked Kahoko. "You promised. The people I hate the most are not liars. But the people who broke their promises." She took off her engagement and threw it on the floor. Then, she left the house. Len picked up the ring.

Kahoko arrived in her house. She took out her violin and started playing the first song she ever played - "Ave Maria". Azuma was outside the house, looking at the window in Kahoko's room, listening to the music.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. As I promised, I put Kaji Aoi in the story. Kahoko has canceled her engagement with Len. Next chapter will be the start of the romance of Hinoki. Please rate and review.


	8. The Perfect Duet

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

**

* * *

**

Kahoko went downstairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted Kahoko cheerfully.

"She gives me creeps." her brother whispered to her sister.

"Yeah, me too." replied her sister.

"I'm going out later." said Kahoko.

"O-Okay." replied her mother.

* * *

Kahoko was walking in the park, taking her violin with her.

"Isn't the weather nice today, Corda?" asked Kahoko. Then she saw one of her aquaintances, Minami.

"Hey there, Hino-san." greeted Minami.

"Hi," replied Kahoko. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the piles of brochures Minami's holding.

"Oh, there is a mini concert today." replied Minami. "It is held just over there, if you are interested." He pointed at a building.

"Sure." said Kahoko, taking one from the piles.

In the evening, Kahoko went to hear the concert.

_Now I remember, I hadn't go to these concert for very long._ thought Kahoko.

"Kahoko, what a coincidence." said a familiar voice.

_Oh no, not him?_ the young violinist thought. But indeed it was Yunoki Azuma.

"Is this place seated?" asked Azuma.

"No." replied Kahoko.

After the concert, Kahoko walked together with Azuma.

"I can see you are bringing your violin." said Azuma.

"Yeah," replied Kahoko. "I don't know why though."

"Then let's not waste it," said Azuma. "I've brought my flute."

_I don't know if this is really a coincidence. _thought Kahoko.

"So which piece you like to play?" asked Azuma.

"Um...I don't know," replied Kahoko. "Serenade? I think I remember the notes."

"You think?"

"I'm sure, okay!?"

Then Azuma started his performance, followed with Kahoko's violin. Everyone in the park started gathering in front of them to listen. The sound of the flute and violin matched perfectly.

* * *

In Azuma's limo, Kahoko sat with Azuma.

"You seem better." said Azuma.

"Really?" asked Kahoko. "Somehow, I feel lighter now."

"Lighter?"

"Yup." Then Kahoko suddenly recollected the kiss. "Um...Yunoki-senpai?"

"What is it?"

"That day...when I was hospitalized...did you do something to me?"

"Do something?"

"Um..I mean..."

"Oh, you mean that?"

"You know what I was talking about?"

"Of course," replied Azuma. "I also knew that you weren't sleeping at that time."

_What!?_

"But your face is just so cute, I couldn't resist it." As he spoke, he got closer to Kahoko. Seeing that they had arrived at her house, she quickly find a way to escape.

"I have to go, thank you for taking me home." Kahoko said it as quick as she could and went into her home. Azuma then gave his usual smile.

Kahoko stood behind the door.

_My heart is beating fast._ thought Kahoko, putting her hand onto her chest.

"Kaho, why are you standing there? Dinner is almost ready." said her mother.

"O-Okay." replied Kahoko.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The eighth chapter! I'm sorry if it was too long, but I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter is about their first date. Please rate and review, and thank you for continue reading this.


	9. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

**

**Kahoko's POV**

I was watching the television, along with my father. I had no interest in sports, but somehow it made me wanted to cheer up for the losing team. Suddenly, my mom called me.

**End of POV**

"Kaho, can you send this to your sister for me?" asked Kahoko's mother, handing a document. "That girl's always forget things."

"Sure," replied Kahoko. "After all, this document might be important."

* * *

"Thank you, I'm saved!" said Kahoko's sister.

"You are always like this." said Kahoko.

"But I have a very good imouto-chan(sister), right?" said her sister.

"I'm going home," said Kahoko. "Did you forget anything else?"

"No, no." replied her sister. Kahoko turned and saw Azuma. She quickly hid behind her sister.

"Why is HE here?" asked Kahoko, pointing at Azuma.

"He's one of our clients." replied Kahoko's sister.

"Kahoko?" said Azuma. "Why are you here?"

"She's bringing a document for me," replied her sister. "Gotta go!"

"Oneechan, wait!" cried Kahoko.

* * *

Kahoko walking along the streets with Azuma.

"There is a musical concert tomorrow," said Azuma. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." Before she could reject him, he already went back to the building.

* * *

"Yunoki Azuma asked you out?" asked Nami.

"But doesn't that mean it's a date?" asked Nao.

"So when is it?" asked Mio, very excited.

"Today." replied Kahoko.

"Today? Then we must help you with the clothing." said Nami.

* * *

Azuma was waiting outside the car. Then the door opened. Kahoko came out. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a white dress and a coat. She also wore a pair of high heels which she didn't wear it often. Azuma was stunned.

"You are beautiful, Kahoko." praised Azuma.

"T-Thank you." replied Kahoko, blushing.

* * *

The concert was finished.

"They are so amazing!" exclaimed Kahoko.

"Yes, you're right." replied Azuma.

"I'm going to the washroom." said Kahoko.

"Alright, I'll wait for you." said Azuma. Then Kahoko left. After a while, Azuma saw Len and Eri.

"Having a good time, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Azuma sarcasticly.

"Yes," replied Len. "How about you, senpai?"

"We had a very good time, thank you." Kahoko interrupted. "You must be Len's new girlfriend, the famous Itou Eri. You know, you two can make such a great couple."

"Let's go Len." said Eri, pulling Len's sleeve.

"Bye." said Kahoko.

* * *

In Azuma's limousine.

"You don't seem depressed." said Azuma.

"Should I? These kinds of relationship does not last long, he deserves it." said Kahoko.

"You are very amusing, Kahoko." said Azuma.

"We are here." said Kahoko, as she leaned forward to kiss Azuma. "See you tomorrow, Azuma-san."

Kahoko got out from the car. "And full of surprise." he added.

* * *

Author's Note:

There goes their first date. I hope you enjoy it. Please rate and review. Next, Azuma was proposing to Kahoko, but things didn't turned out as he expected. Thank you for reading.


	10. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

Someone knocked the door. Miyabi went and opened it. When she opened the door, she saw her brother standing by the door.

"Oniisama?" said Miyabi. "What brings you here?"

"Can't I visit my little sister?" asked Azuma.

"Sure you can," replied Miyabi. "I'm just a little surprised." Then they heard some sound of things falling down.

"I'm okay!" cried Kazuki.

"Is he really okay?" asked Azuma.

"Oh, he's gonna be just fine." replied Miyabi. Then they heard a glass breaking sound. "Oh no, he hit the glass?" Miyabi quickly disappeared to another room.

Miyabi was helping to bandage Kazuki's finger.

"Is it hurt?" asked Miyabi.

"No, that's because Miyabi-chan treated me." replied Kazuki. "By the way Azuma, why are you here?"

"Because of this." Azuma replied. He then took out a little box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring.

"Why didn't you buy this kind of ring for me?" asked Miyabi.

"I thought you said you didn't mind." replied Kazuki.

"Right, I didn't mind." said Miyabi. "Are you going to propose to Kaho-neechan?"

"Yes," replied Azuma. "I need your help."

Azuma came out from his limo, then he held his hand out. Kahoko took his hand and came out.

"Isn't this your house?" asked Kahoko.

"Yes, it is." replied Azuma.

They sat at a table. While waiting for the cuisine to arrive, Azuma kneeled down and took out the diamond ring.

"Hino Kahoko, will you marry me?" asked Azuma. Kahoko suddenly recollected when Len proposed her.

//Flashback//

Len did the same posture as Azuma.

"Will you marry me?" asked Len.

//End of Flashback//

"I'm sorry, Azuma-san." said Kahoko. "But I think I need some time to think."

Azuma stood up. "I guess you are right," said Azuma. "These kinds of things cannot be rushed."

Kahoko lied on her bed.

**Kahoko's POV**

I never thought...that Azuma-san would proposed to me. I still can't forget my memories with Len. What should I do?

Suddenly the door was knocked.

"Come in." I said. It was my mother.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You went to your room ever since you came back."

"I'm fine." I replied with a smile, trying to hide my troubles.

"I've made some tea," said my mother. "Why don't you come down and join us?"

"Okay." I replied.

**End of POV**

Azuma sat together with his grandmother.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Grandmother?" asked Azuma.

"Azuma," replied his grandmother. "I'd like you to help your brother in England."

Azuma was packing his things.

"Oniisama, are you really going to England?" asked Miyabi.

"Yes." replied Azuma.

"But, isn't it obvious!?" asked Miyabi. "Grandmother didn't want you to come back!"

"I know." replied Azuma.

"Then..."

"You should go back," said Azuma. "Kazuki might be worried about you."

"Alright." said Miyabi. Before she left, she looked at her brother, looking worried. Then, Azuma took out the ring to take a glimpse at it and closed the box.

Kahoko was sitting in front of her desk. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Kaho-neechan?" It was Miyabi.

"Miyabi-chan? What is it?" asked Kahoko.

'Oniisama is going to England!" replied Miyabi.

"England?"

"His flight is at 11 o'clock. Hurry and stop him!" Kahoko hung up the phone. She looked at the clock. 10.30. Kahoko hesitated to go.

Azuma was in the airport. He checked in.

It's fine not to let her know.

Kahoko arrived at the airport, panting. Miyabi was standing in front of the departure terminal.

"Where's Azuma-san?" asked Kahoko.

"He went in already." said Miyabi, looking down.

Kahoko sat on her bed. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Sorry, the number you have dialed is not available at the moment. Please leave your message after the tone." said the call operator.

"Hello, Azuma-san? It's me, Kahoko. I guess...you are in the plane. I wanted to say yes to your proposal that day, but I was afraid that you will leave me like Len." Kahoko began to sob. "I love you, Azuma-san and I really want you to come back. I really really want to..."

Kahoko put down her phone and cried. She wiped off her tears and turned. Then, she saw Azuma, standing there, in front of her.

"Azuma-san!" she called out as she hugged him tightly. "Didn't you went into the plane?"

"I was," replied Azuma. "But when I think about it, I don't want to leave."

"Azuma-san?"

"What is it?"

"Can you...propose to me one more time?" asked Kahoko. "I want to answer it properly."

Azuma smiled. "Will you marry me?" he asked, as he took out the ring.

"Yes!" replied Kahoko, and Azuma put the ring onto her finger. Then Kahoko hugged him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked the ending. Please rate and review. Thank you.


End file.
